What could've been (What it was)
by cookiemonster222
Summary: The boy we first fell in love with. The first one to call us beautiful. The first one to touch me, love me.. The way you did. What is it that draws me back to you. Who is she? Am I just not enough? Why does being with you come with so much hurt. Is it all really worth it? The tears, the touch, the memories? Is it too late to go back? I think you're the best mistake I've ever made.
1. Hello again

Hi I'm Cara. Cara Pratt. This isn't your everyday introduction and it won't ever be. My name is Cara. I'm 17 and I go to a regular high school with regular people, regular teachers and live a regular everyday normal life just like any other kid. That was, until I met him. I couldn't tell what it was. The chocolate brown eyes, the dimples, maybe the way he looked at me and told me I was beautiful even though I knew I still had food in my teeth. Maybe it was all of the above but we'll get to him later. Right now, I want this to be about me for once. I want to share a story of a girl who didn't know what love was but still was able to fall in love. I'm just a regular girl. I won't bore you trust me. Let's be friends even. Hi I'm Cara Pratt, and I'm going to tell you a story about me.

 **HEY guys. I'll start off by saying please don't hate me. A lot of things have happened in the past year or 2.. BUT I'M BACK and ready to start anew c: i hope those of you that are still there will give this story a go cause yea.. maybe you'll find out more about me from this As far as continuing my last story I'm still not sure. I would love to but I need to get my creative juices flowing again :3 Well I Really hope you guys like my new story. I'll try to upload every week. Thanks and see you on the flip side 0u0 -cookie 3**


	2. Introduction

Introduction

Junior year. Nice. You've made it this far without committing mass murder. Excellent. Today was the first day of my junior year back at high school. Just one more year and I'll be out but for now, let's focus on making it through this one. As I walk in through the double doors of Amoris High I can already smell the testosterone oozing out of practically all the guys eyeballing the freshmen as they walk in. _They forget they can a charge even touching one of them considering they're like 14 while all these "buffoons" (yea I'm trying to be nice) are 18 and what not_.

As I continue down my path to the administration office I'm suddenly finding myself with my ass planted on the floor. _What the hell just happened?_ Just for a brief second at the corner of my eye I see a quick flash of red but just as quickly as I was on my butt, it was gone. "Are you alright?" _Oh my sweet mother f-ing goodness who is this._ I've been attending this school since my freshman year but I've never even noticed these pair of eyes not once. It was an alluring honey brown, almost hazel with such a softness to them. So smooth like... like... pudding almost. Yes pudding. "Excuse me?" Back to reality. "What?" I said.

His expression seemed to change but only for a second. "You said, pudding?" It was at this moment I wish I had a muzzle. I shot up as quickly as I could to my feet tripping over my words. "N-No it's not like that it's just your eyes and you and I didn't see you and um ... well... they're a beautiful shade of brown..." Did I really just say that? _Nice going Cara._ _Now he really doesn't think you're weird._ "Um, well thank you I guess" he said flashing me a quick smile. Thank goodness he's so sweet. "Oh what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" he said. "Likewise and no unfortunately I'm not. Been going here since freshman year." I tell him.

"Ah well I'm Nathaniel the student body president here" he says holding his hand out to me. "I'm Cara, student here" taking his hand into mine. Nathaniel gives me a quick up down and smiles at me. Don't smile at me now. This isn't even how I dress normally! I was wearing blue boot cut jeans, my white Adidas and a black V-neck. This was all I had in my closet! Laundry isn't the easiest thing to do especially if you're living alone all of a sudden. Imagine more, vans, shorts and flannels. Yes, that's me. "Were you on your way to the administration office?" he says. _Holy crap that's what I'm supposed to be doing!_ "Yes actually I am and if I don't go now I'll never get to class!" Nathaniel lets out a small chuckle and begins to walk away. "I'll see you later then Cara. It was nice meeting you" he says.

"Likewise" I say as I walk back in route to my destination. I finally reach the office and I was right. An endless line of students. _Hop aboard the NOPE train._ Walking in was as easy as walking out. I'd rather be late to class then late to class. You get me? I figured what better way to kill time then to go to my favorite hideout. The roof. Yes the roof. I know some of you may be thinking, but how does she get on to her school's roof? Easy. Make nice with the janitors and you get yourself a complimentary key to the roof. Walking up the back staircase is probably a favorite thing of mine to do. Just a quick moment that feels so surreal. Anyways, walking up the steps getting closer and closer I feel a draft. _Is someone_ _already up here?_ I jog up the steps and sure enough, the door was just barely open. _Great. I have to share now._ Opening the door was probably a mistake I'll never regret. This is where my story begins.

 **There's the end of the introduction but I may just post up an extra chapter just because I love you guys 3 make sure to tell me what you think od the story so far 3 thank you all for the support and feel free to pm me 3 -cookie**


	3. What it could've been

Chapter 1 Cara P.O.V

 _Just who the hell does he think he is?_

*Flashback to a month ago*

"You said what?" I'm sitting at the kitchen table across from my mom and dad. I knew coming downstairs was a bad idea. "You're going to living on your own starting this month" said my mom holding my hand. I can't help but shake her off of me as if her touch would almost kill. "I'd rather live with Ana!" I say shooting up from my seat. "Where is this even coming from?!" "Sweetheart look" says my dad. "Things are a bit difficult to manage right now. We live a 2 paycheck life with 4 bodies to manage." "So getting rid of the oldest child solves the problem" I retort.

Now before you say I'm acting like a spoiled brat, my parents can't stand me. Not an opinion, a fact. My dad started hating me when I found him with another woman in our house and convinced me not to tell my mom. My mom on the other hand found out and hates me for knowing and not telling her about it. But she's still with him knowing infidelity is the least of my father's worries. She knows they're still together. My younger brother Daniel was made so my mom had an excuse to keep my dad around longer so they can just kick him out like their doing to me. "Honey you know that's not what we're doing" my mom says reaching for my hand again.

I snatch it back quickly. "Whatever…" I murmur. "Ana is actually paying for the apartment you'll be staying in and it's a lot closer to you school" my dad says. "Great, I'm going to bed now. Thanks for the conversation" I say leaving the kitchen. "Cara wait haven't finished talking" "I have. Goodnight." Seclusion was all I wanted. I slam myself on to my bed and quickly find myself drifting off to sleep. The next morning I can't even remember what had happened last night.

I couldn't get myself out of bed and I didn't want to either. "CARAAA!" _Ana?_ I spring out of bed and find myself running out the door and into the arms of my Aunt Ana. If there is anyone who could put a smile on my face it would be her. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I'm here to take you to your new home!" And there goes my smile. "Oh Cara didn't Frank tell you?" (Frank is my dad) "They told me but their reason is a load of crap" I say. Ana grabs both my hands into hers and gives me a reassuring smile. "Maybe your life is supposed to go this way." My aunt gives me life. "You're right" I said. "Help me get my things together?" "Of course" she says.

The day was spent packing basically my whole life away to start my new one on my own. A couple hours later I have everything in trash bags and boxes. I couldn't even bare to look at the people I called my parents. I gave my brother the biggest hug I could muster and left. This isn't the last time I would see him. He's a freshman next year so I'll see him soon. The apartment was closer to the school than I thought. Practically right in front of it. "Let's unload the boxes" said Ana. The building wasn't too big or too small. It had an old brick pattern to it but you can tell it had been refurnished in to that new "trendy" style everyone loves.

Hauling the boxes up the stairs wasn't the best of times. Great day for the elevator to be out. We finally made it to the apartment, 3B. (Someone comment the reference ;)) _Now I wasn't too excited to be living here at first but you know, people change._ This place was huge! And gorgeous. But it was HUGE. It was literally a house. "Like it?" Ana said clearly holding back a squeal. "Love it!" Black marble everywhere and the place already had furniture! Yea, I'll be fine here. Now a couple hours in and my aunt had left and I was finally home in my new home. Things were surely going to change but I think it could be for the better.

*1 month later 7:58am Sweet Amoris rooftop*

 _Who the hell is this guy?_ There was the intruding. Covered in black from head to toe. It's not exactly hot outside but I know he must be pulling some type of sweat. There was a red haired boy laying on the side of the wall. Seemed to be taking a nap. _Welp, this is my turf._ I tiptoe over careful not to wake him _just yet_ just to get a closer look at what I'm up against. Big mistake. The second I was even at arm's length with him he shot up like the world was ending crashing his head into mine. Once again I find myself on my ass. _This seems familiar… oh! He must be the person that ran into me in the hall!_ "OWW!" says the red haired boy sitting across from me clutching his head.

"I'm not exactly in the best condition either buddy" I said rubbing my own head. "Watch where you're going and what the hell were you even doing watching me sleep?!" he said. I could feel my face heating up as I get stand up ready to explode. "What do you mean watch where you're going?! You crashed into me in the hallway! Remember that buddy! And I wasn't watching you sleep! This is my spot so leave!" I said. "Can't admit you're a creepy perv and why should I leave."

See, now he's pushing it. "Look I don't even know you nor would I like to but this is my spot and has been my spot since freshmen year so would'ya f*cking leave?" I couldn't even hold my tongue anymore. _Dammit, just who the hell does he think he is?_ "What makes you think I haven't been here since freshmen year?" he said. _Great, another new face_. I don't even want to be in a conversation with this guy.

"Awesome, you should write a book. I don't care. Just leave."

"No."

"Leave."

"No."

"LEAVE!"

"NO!"

After maybe a solid 10 minutes of going back and forth with this guy I just gave up. "F*CK IT THEN. We'll share" I said slamming back on to the ground. "Great" said the boy getting up. _NOW you get up!_ "Why do you decide to get up now?" I said clearly fed up with whoever this is. Before leaving he turns back around at me with probably (dare I say) by far the sexiest smirk I've ever seen and says "Cause we'll be late to class" and walks away. I'm screaming on the inside. Just WHO the hell does he think he is?!

 **AND THERE WE HAVE IT. That is it for today (MAYBE) hope you guys enjoyed and I'd love to hear the comments you all have thank you so much 3 -cookie**


	4. School?

Chapter 2 Cara P.O.V

 _Bite me_

"Just who does this guy even think he is? I swear I'll tell him off the second I see him again. Just you wait." Whoever this guy was had bad news written all over him. As I march down the stairs all I can think about is just going to class. Really. ME. Going to class. This is just ridiculous. Before anything I still haven't even been able to visit the administration office for my schedule.

 _Thankfully I won't ever have to see that period blood stained mop head guy again._ As I walked into the room I was surprised to find myself running into Nathaniel again. (Not literal this time) "Oh hey Nathaniel. What are you doing in here? Don't you have class?" I asked. He struggled with the stacks of papers he was organizing but was able to almost flawlessly maneuver them all to the side. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same?" he said.

I felt my cheeks flush slightly but not enough for him to notice. "Y-Yes I just ran into a bit of trouble on my way here is all." _Why are you so nervous in front of this guy!? Calm down! He won't bite! Although… if he did… I wouldn't complain… BAD CARA!_ At this point I could really tell my cheeks were a nice shade of red due to the extreme heat I was feeling in my face.

"Cara are you ok?" said Nathaniel. He rushed over to me as if I looked like I were dying. I couldn't help the laugh that slipped from my lips. "Yes I'm fine" between small giggles. He looked me up and down once again as if checking if I had any visible signs of injury. He gently placed his hand over top my forehead and it was here I noticed just how intense his eyes were. Nathaniel wasn't your average everyday high school boy. This guy was a dream almost.

The way his jawline looked almost picture perfect and dressed his Adam's apple… His skin complexion a beautiful fair peach… From this close I could really tell this guy was ripped. His biceps were just barely peeking through his sleeve and a simple button up shirt never fit someone so nicely. It hugged his shape nicely. His lips looked so soft to the touch. It almost made me want to feel them against my own… almost.

As much of a secretive perv I am, I'm still that semi-shy person so thinking about things like this sure as hell wasn't helping the red in my face subside either. I could feel my face just heating up to the core and I couldn't stand him being so close much longer. "U-UM DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE PRINCIPAL IS?" I didn't realize I was yelling until I almost made him take a couple steps back. "… She's in a meeting... Cara, do you want to go to the nurse?" he said. "No I'm fine for sure" I said heading back out the door.

"Wait but what did you come by here for?" Crap. I'm and idiot. After calming down from my horrific hormone moment I explained to him I needed a schedule and how I "walked around the building" (can't tell the school prez I was on the roof) to pass the time since the line of students was long. "Well here's your schedule Cara. Don't let me catch you wandering the halls or you'll be punished" he said a little too coyly. "I'll make sure I don't then. But if such a thing were to happen then what exactly would my punishment be?" My curiosity got the best of me. (I'm sure you're thinking hey, what the heck Cara? I thought you were shy? Well I am but I just have my moments like everyone else. Don't tell me you wouldn't ask.) His answer gave me goosebumps from head to toe. "Detention with me." Maybe misbehaving a little isn't a bad thing after all.

It's almost 9:00 and I've spent my first day so far getting knocked on my ass maybe 3 times today and possibly having encountered a potential "male friend." Not a horrible day. As I walk down the hall I can already feel my stomach filling up with butterflies as I get closer to my first period. Thankfully we have about 10 more minutes so the class will be over soon and no stupid introductions. _First class, AP History. Great._

Well here it is. You know those annoying moments when you walk into a classroom late and for some reason the ENTIRE class feels the need to focus their attention on you like you're Beyonce or something? Yea, well even better, period blood is in this class. My day could not get any worse. It was off to such an amazing start. "Ms. Pratt is it? You're late. Have a seat in the back next to Castiel." _Castiel?_ As if fate was against my utter happiness, period blood rose his hand slowly. "Right here Ms. Pratt" he said.

Not only was a sitting next to period blood but Mr. Mack was just a nightmare. I've never known someone who can make 6 minutes feel like an hour. Thank god it's over. "Hey Pratt." Why do my ears itch? Period blood makes his way towards ne as if we even have something in common to talk about. "What" I said making it clear I want no conversation with him. I'm guessing my complete annoyance with him gave him life because he stuck to me all the way down the hallway like a bug. "Having fun on your first day back here Pratt?" he said. "I'd have a lot more fun if you weren't breathing down my neck while I try to get to class on time period blood." "Oh you'd love me breathing down your neck Pratt."

I felt my face start to heat up again but before I knew it I had found my next class with great timing. "Well it was a horrible time meeting you but my class is here" I said rushing in. "Oh really? Mine too" he said. _You've got to be freaking kidding me._

It's been a while since I ever felt the urge to strangle someone. After finding out ALL of my classes were with him I couldn't wait to get home. As soon as that bell rung I was out in a flash. Period blood nowhere to be seen. I was just a block away from the school until my bag strap completely ripped dropping everything. "Shit." Universe please give me a sign or something that this will get better. I shit you not, it started pouring. A small part of me wanted to laugh and how movie perfect this was but overall I wanted to cry my eyes out.

I've never been so happy to be in this apartment. It's nice here but it can't compare to a full house. The sound of tiny paws shuffling welcomed me home and I was able to forget of the period blood for a moment. "Hi Rufus did you miss me" I said kissing my Doberman. He comforted me with his own sloppy kisses. I did my usual and just got ready for bed. I knew this was going to be a long year but maybe something exciting would come from it. I could meet someone special. I hopped in the shower and combed out my brown hair. The dye was starting to fade out fast and my natural black hair doesn't really appeal too many. One of the reasons I dyed it.

My dark brown eyes were already enough dark. I don't really think I want to have people staring at me all the time. I got changed into my black and white checkered pants and my white tank top and was finally able to sleep.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I was woken up to the sound of my alarm and my day was just starting all over again. I through on a black knee high summer dress with my converse and made my way to school. Thankfully the elevator was working but I was greeted by what I dreaded the most. "Morning Pratt" said period blood. I'm going to let fate do what it wants. "Morning…" _So he lives in this building. Great._

Walking to school was just horrible. I started to jog then he started to jog. He just wouldn't bug off. "Taking my spot on the roof today Pratt?" he said. "If you're not there then f*ck yea I plan to" I said. "Don't be too sure." When we finally get to school I make a run for it to the back staircase only to find him running directly behind me. _What is this guy's deal?_ I couldn't tell but I think I saw Nathaniel but just a quick glimpse.

Running up the stairs was a workout I wasn't expecting. In the end we both sat at the top of the roof trying to catch our breath only later to find ourselves waking up at 12 in the afternoon! I knew the moment I opened my eyes it was late in the day already and I've missed half my classes but I was more in shock to find period blood laying in my lap. It was a strange contorted position we were in but I don't exactly know how it happened. I didn't know what to do let alone move without waking him so I had no other choice then to stay put. It's not like I really care about going to school on the second day but it'd be nice not to be a day behind.

As I shifted my legs ever so slightly Castiel turns his head facing me and I again felt my face heat up. _What's with me and all this blushing lately?_ I could feel the warmth of his breath gently through my dress. I haven't noticed until now but he is _very_ attractive. His long black eyelashes look as if they sweep his face so gently and his lips look even better than Nathaniel's. They almost have a natural pout to them. My curiosity got the best of me but I just had to do it.

I reached my hand to touch his hair and it was as soft as it looks. It was close to a crimson red but just darker and whatever it is he's wearing smell's amazing. In my trance like state I didn't even notice that my hand was resting more on his head and the weight was causing him to move more. It wasn't long until he finally woke up. There was a brief silent moment where we both just looked at each other and his eyes were an alluring chocolate brown… so close to mine… "Pratt, what are you doing?" he said.

Here comes the blushing again. "You fell asleep on me so I couldn't really move" I murmured. "I was wondering what smelled so sweet" he said. _Why does he keep saying weird stuff like that? I just met the guy!_ "Whatever! Let's just go to class now." I headed towards the door only to be stopped by a strong grip on my arm. "What do you want period blood?" I asked. His expression changed into one I haven't seen… almost, friendly? "You haven't let me formally introduce myself" he said smiling. "Castiel Parker" reaching his hand out to me. _You know damn well you're getting involved with trouble._ F*ck it.

"Cara Pratt" I said reaching out to his hand. "Now let's get on this first name basis Cara" he said. For some reason my name sounds so sexy coming out of his mouth but… I'm not attracted to this guy, right?

 **I just want to say Thank you sooo much to Sylvienne! It's been too long since I've been on fanfiction but I'm back! Again thank you to all of you guys who have been following this story so far and I cant wait to show you more! Please feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism, Anything. It would really help since I've been gone so long. I'm sure I got a little rusty :3 thank you guys so much again for reading this story. Every view means the world to me and I cant wait to show you more of this story and where Cara will go from here thanks! Love you guys :3 -cookie**


End file.
